


pride night at the blue jays

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: When Patrick tells David about a less than stellar time he had at pride a few years prior, David decides to take matters into his own hands and provide Patrick with a better, more comforting experience during pride month.





	pride night at the blue jays

**Author's Note:**

> lmao happy pride a few weeks late

“Are we doing anything for pride month?” Patrick asked as he walked into the backroom where David was sorting inventory. Their online store had just launched and they had a lot more orders than they expected, which meant more product. Which meant David was panicking. 

“What?” David responded, pulling the box opener from his back pocket. He made sure to grab the safety one and not the one that Patrick used because he was not going to make that mistake again. He cut the tape on one end and the blade snapped back into its holder. When he went to cut the other side, Patrick’s question actually registered and David couldn’t move.

He had forgotten that pride was just around the corner. Between the physical store doing well, the launch of their website and online store, and their one year anniversary coming up, pride month was the last thing he had been thinking of. And when he slid the blade through the tape along the top of the box, it dawned on him that this was Patrick’s first pride. 

Suddenly, he wasn’t panicking about online orders and hoping everything shipped well. David was almost scared of what Patrick would suggest. 

“Are we doing anything for the store? For pride month. I think we should set up a special section highlighting the products made by our LGBTQ+ vendors,” Patrick suggested. He kneeled next to David, looking into the box. He reached in and David slapped his hand away before he could touch anything. 

“I have a process,” David chided and Patrick laughed, sitting back on his feet. 

“Want me to clear some space in here? I’m about to close, so I can move whatever you’re not using to the front,” Patrick offered.

“Actually, light’s better out there. Grab these boxes,” David motioned to the three stacked next to him before picking up his own box, stack of orders and the blanket he had been sitting on. 

Once situated, David realized he never answered Patrick’s question. 

“A display sounds great,” David said as Patrick locked the front door. “Wanna send out flyers to our vendors? It’d be nice to have some new products for the month.”

“I actually made one earlier.” Patrick had the decency to look bashful as David looked up at him with raised eyebrows. Patrick shrugged. “It was slow.”

David finished opening the boxes, keeping his eyes down until Patrick sat next to him. Patrick turned the laptop to him and he braced himself for an onslaught of pride flags and, for a lack of a better word, tackiness. 

But when he looked at the screen, he saw their normal flyer with a simple band comprised of the pride colors underneath their logo. 

“I know how you feel about primary colors, so I kept the pride flag contained and everything simple. Still matches your stone and sand color palette,” Patrick smirked at him and David couldn’t help but dip his head, trying to hide his smile.

“You’re learning,” David said, turning back to his work.

“I’ve been taking notes,” Patrick shrugged and David followed up, because was he really taking notes or was he joking? Patrick pulled out his phone, unlocking and going to the notes app. When he held it out to David, he read the title--’ _ things to remember about david rose.’  _ David shook his head as he scrolled through the note. 

“That’s disgusting,” David handed the phone back, but he pulled Patrick in for a sweet kiss. 

“I’m going to email out the flyer,” Patrick mumbled against David’s lips. 

“Please do,” David pursed his lips for one more peck, which Patrick happily obliged.

*

June 1st came quickly and David woke up that morning with Patrick’s lips on his. When he kissed back, he felt Patrick’s hands on his hips, pulling him closer, the blankets moving with David. 

Patrick kissed along David’s jaw, his lips coming to rest against David’s earlobe. 

“Happy pride,” Patrick whispered into his ear, running his teeth along the rim of David’s ear.

David shuddered as Patrick nibbled on David’s skin. He gasped out a “happy pride” as Patrick’s cold hands slipped underneath his shirt. And then Patrick was kissing him again, hot and filthy and David let out a low moan.

“Quiet David, don’t let Ray know we’re awake,” Patrick said after he pulled back. He had that wicket glint in his eye that makes David squirm. 

Patrick disappeared underneath the sheet, a provision they’ve taken up after the second time Ray walked in during an early morning blowjob. 

“Happy pride to me,” David gasped as he felt Patrick’s mouth on him. He could hear Patrick chuckle so he reached down and flicked Patrick’s head over the sheet.

David was finetuning the new display that same day, stepping away from it each time someone came in. It was a hit and Patrick had that stupid smile on his face all day. It was a smug little grin that showed how proud of himself Patrick was, and it made David’s heart melt each time he saw it. Even if it sometimes came with an ‘ _ I told you so’.  _

Each time a customer commented on it, praised them for putting it together, Patrick’s smile grew even wider. With each increase in his happiness, Patrick became more and more handsy, pulling David into hugs, kisses, and fleeting touches over David’s back at every possible moment.

“You’re in a great mood,” David said as Patrick came up behind him and wrapped his arms around David’s waist.

“It’s a good day,” Patrick said. He kissed the side of David’s neck. “Also, Ray just texted saying that he won’t be home tonight. Apparently things are going well with the woman he’s been seeing, and he’s staying at her place tonight in Elmdale.”

“Okay, I’m a little concerned to see what kind of woman goes well with Ray, but I am very happy for him,” David leaned back into the embrace.

“I’m sure he’ll tell you all about her the next time you see him,” Patrick hummed into his ear. 

“Okay,” David pulled himself away from Patrick’s embrace, shaking his head at him. “That’s not what I wanted to hear.”

“He’s going to tell you all about what they did tonight,” Patrick teased as David walked away. 

“Mhm,” David walked into the back room to grab another box. He called out. “He’s going to tell you too!”

“Yeah, but he loves to gossip with you so he’ll tell you more details. I’ll get a general overview,” Patrick laughed as David walked back in holding a box. The glare on his face was scalding but Patrick loved it. 

*

Later that night, David was sitting on Ray’s couch, scrolling through netflix when he figured he should probably ask. It was best to get it out in the open, address the elephant in the room while he still had all of June to make the month memorable. And Ray wasn’t home to interrupt. 

David put down the remote as Patrick entered the living room. He handed David their drinks over the back of the couch, turning quickly back into the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of popcorn and the bag of m&ms that David bought earlier. Patrick’s brows furrowed as he sat down and David turned to face him, worrying his hands in his lap. 

“Are we--Are we doing something for pride? Do you expect us to?” David asked. “I know that this is your first pride month and I’ve mentioned my not so great experiences at pride and you probably won’t ask. But, you’ve never been and I’ll gladly go with you.”

Patrick tore at the corner of the bag of m&ms, crinkling the scrap of wrapper between his fingertips. He stared at the table, his eyes closed for a second and when he opened them, he threw the trash onto the table and turned to make eye contact with David. 

“I actually have been to a pride parade. Um, two years ago, I went to Toronto pride with some friends. One of Rachel’s good friends is gay, and he asked us to go with him that year since it was his first year in Toronto,” Patrick trailed off. 

He got up and walked back into the kitchen. David wanted to follow, but the sound of dishes being moved around kept him in his seat. Patrick came back with a small bowl, pouring the m&ms into it. 

“Uh--he got us all matching shirts. His said ‘the gay friend’ and all of ours said ‘ally’,” Patrick continued and David sighed, his eyes fluttering shut and head tilting back to bounce against the back of the couch. 

“You know I was confused and struggling with that idea for the past couple of years and when he asked us to go, I felt like finally, I would be in a space where I was allowed to think of that possibility, even if I was there with Rachel. Maybe it would bring some sense of clarity,” Patrick said. “But then he got the shirts and we got there and I just felt so out of place. Everyone there just seemed so sure of who they were and I just kind of shut down even more. I don’t know where my place is and I don’t want to go back.”

David watched Patrick settle into the couch, pulling the popcorn bowl into his lap. His heart hurt seeing the defeat in his boyfriend’s face and he wanted to change it, but he wasn’t sure how. 

“I’m sorry that happened,” David reached out, placing a hand on Patrick’s knee. He rubbed at the area, Patrick’s pajama bottoms bunching around David’s hand. “People can be inconsiderate sometimes and not think about who is around them and who is silently struggling and he probably should’ve ran the shirts by you all first.”

Patrick just smiled softly at David, placing his hand over David’s to still it. 

“Also, I know where your place is, but I can show you that after the movie,” David shimmied his shoulders at Patrick who just laughed and grabbed the remote. 

*

The next morning, during a lull in customers, when Patrick was at the bank, David pulled out his phone, looking for local pride nights. He scrolled through results, frowning as he clicked through links. There were events, but none of them actually piqued his interest. Just because he wanted to do it for Patrick, didn’t mean he couldn’t plan something he would also enjoy. 

That’s when he thought of it. He scrolled back up to the top of the page, typing in  _ ‘toronto blue jays pride night.’  _

“Yes!” David exclaimed, shaking a fist in the air when he saw that it hadn’t passed. 

He closed the app, calling Stevie. With her confirmation that she could watch the store for a couple of days, he bought tickets to the game, booked a hotel room, said a silent prayer for his bank account and when customers came in throughout the day, he turned on his charm, flirting just enough to make a larger sell but not enough to feel bad about it. 

A week later, a package arrived at the shop and he tore into it, smiled and then slammed the box shut before Patrick could take a peek. 

“What’s that?” Patrick questioned. He was restocking the bath salts and David saw him put down the last jar and David dashed into the back room before Patrick could get close. 

“You’ll see later!”

Later meant after Patrick was finished putting money in their safe. All the other chores were done and David laid the shirts out on the counter. 

When Patrick walked through the curtain, he stopped when he noticed the shirts with the Blue Jays logo, the logo printed in the colors of the pride flag. 

“What’s this?” Patrick asked, fiddling with the short sleeve of one of the shirts. 

“I know you don’t want to go to a parade or festival, and I’m okay with that. But a lot of places have Pride Nights, even sports teams. And the Blue Jays have their pride night next weekend and I got us tickets to go watch the game. I got us a hotel and we can just, celebrate in our own way,” David pushed himself off of the counter, standing up straight. 

He placed a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, pushing gently so Patrick was facing him. 

“I’m so proud of who you are and the strides you’re taking to find who you are and I want to celebrate where we are, with you. The way we want to,” David spoke around the lump in his throat and Patrick just pulled him into a kiss. 

When Patrick pulled away, he whispered a  _ ‘thank you’  _ in the space between them. 

*

“Okay, go stand over there. I wanna get a picture of you in front of the gates and sign,” David said as he waved to a space that was not discernable to Patrick. 

“Where?” Patrick asked as he pulled on his cap.

“That way,” David pointed as he himself took steps back. Patrick walked backwards, watching David’s face for any indication that he was walking in the right direction. “There! Stop!”

Patrick stopped and David counted to three, taking multiple photos, even as Patrick was walking back to him, laughing at David crouching down to get the perfect angle. David pocketed his phone before Patrick reached him, ready to catch Patrick in his arms as Patrick barreled into him. 

“God, you’re so cute,” Patrick murmured into David’s neck. 

“Okay, I don’t know where this came from but let’s keep him out of the box,” David said. He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s temple before leading him through security and into the stadium.

Patrick talked David through the game, explaining rules and warning David of any rogue balls that were landing a little too close to comfort. David watched the game, trying to make sense of everything and he didn’t want to admit it, but he got into it. He got into the game and the aesthetics. 

But throughout the game, he was constantly being distracted by Patrick. Mostly by the look of wonderment and awe on his face as he kept looking around the stadium, looking at all the pride flags being flown. He could see Patrick’s eyes lingering on the same-sex couples throught the stadium, watching them interact with each other. He watched Patrick tilt his head at men and women holding hands, wearing shirts with different colored flags. He watched Patrick’s face journey as it clicked for him, ending with a warm smile.

It was like David was watching him grow up. All the lessons that David took years to learn about his sexuality and the community, Patrick was zooming through them now. 

A month into dating, Patrick had made a comment about how he felt stupid, like a teenager because he was always so horny and quick to initiate sex. He couldn’t keep his hands off of David, or even himself. 

_ ‘I’m basically 30, I should be able to control myself a little more. Not trying to dry hump you during business hours,’  _ Patrick had said at the dead of night, his head resting on David’s chest. 

_ ‘It’s okay. You’re going through your second puberty. Everyone in the community goes through it. When you actually start exploring what you want to explore. It’s new and exciting and you’re learning and having fun,’  _ David responded and that was that.

*

“The one thing I know about baseball is the 7th inning stretch and I am very interested in participating,” David announced at the bottom of the 6th. 

Patrick tilted his head at David. 

“Specifically the drinking part. I want to get another drink.”

Patrick just laughed at him and when the 7th inning started, they rushed off to get drinks, gratefully returning back in time for  _ ‘take me out to the ballgame.’ _

*

“The internet told me that there are fireworks tonight,” David mentioned at the top of the ninth.

He had slid down in his seat with his head on Patrick’s shoulder and Patrick’s arm wrapping around David’s back, along the top of the seat. Patrick’s hand was warm on David’s shoulder and then his fingertips were skimming up, playing with David’s ear and brushing through David’s hair. 

David released a sound that was somewhere between a huff and a moan and Patrick chuckled, running his fingers up again in the same path. 

“That’ll be nice,” Patrick breathed and David hummed in agreement. 

“Yes, but I hope they don’t ruin it with awful music. Pride nights deserve only a masterfully crafted playlist,” David stated and Patrick shifted, pretending to pull out his phone.

“Want me to find a number, make a call, ask if they got your pre-approved playlist that I sent them?” Patrick teased and David slapped him on the chest with the back of his hand before he pulled him into a searing kiss. 

*

“Okay, tonight was fun. I enjoyed it,” David said as they got up from their seats as the lights turned back on. 

Patrick took David’s hand, following close behind him up the stairs, making sure that they didn’t get separated. He pulled on David’s hand, stopping him on the top row of seats.

“Let’s let wait until more people leave,” Patrick explained as he pulled David into a hug. “Thank you for planning this.”

David looked over onto the field where people had carried out a pride flag, standing during the fireworks. They were carrying the flag back into the dugout and David pulled Patrick closer.

“I feel a lot better than I did two years ago, in many different ways, and it’s all because of you,” Patrick said. 

David sighed into the kiss Patrick pulled him into and when they parted, Patrick whispered a  _ ‘I feel comfortable, with you’  _ into the space between them and David knew he was in love. 

Most of the people had cleared out of the stadium when Patrick pulled himself out of David’s arms, pulling David up the stairs.

“Let’s go, David!” Patrick called out as he swung their clasped hands between their bodies. 

They left the stadium, with full hearts and Patrick’s hand in the back pocket of David’s jeans. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can reach out to me on tumblr [here](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/)! (i'm still looking for someone to beta future works. so if you're interested, feel free to reach out to me on tumblr!)


End file.
